Comatose
by Circuit 347
Summary: (Sonally) Sonic is left comatose following a mission gone wrong and Sally is heartbroken. To cheer up her friend, Nicole creates a program allowing Sonic to communicate in his current state, causing him to reveal something shocking (Yes, this is another song fic).


One moment, Sonic was running through Eggman's base at top speed. Air whipped past his quills and adrenaline pumped through his veins. He was unstoppable. He was untouchable. He might as well have been immortal because nothing on the face of Mobius could stop him. Why? Simple. Because he was Sonic the-

**BAM!**

The next moment, a metal projectile collided with his head and exploded in sparks, sending him sprawling backwards. His entire being screamed in agony as his back hit the ground. He felt blood seep from a wound on the side of his head. The warm crimson liquid stained his gloves as he dared touch the wound and he immediately recoiled.

He heard footsteps coming from behind him and a terrified female voice screaming his name. "SONIC!"

His head lolled over to spot a female chipmunk with auburn red hair and blue eyes running in his direction, tears plaguing her. She was covered in scratches and cuts.

Sonic wondered if Sally had been hurt in the explosion, since she'd been only yards behind him before. Obviously, he'd taken the brunt, but if Sally was hurt... he couldn't stand the mere thought.

The Princess kneeled down to his level, took off her trademark blue vest, and held it against his injury. She didn't let up on pressure and avoided Sonic's gaze. She knew that if she looked him in the eyes, she'd cry.

"Sal..." Sonic said weakly. "Is it bad?"

Sally willed herself to take in his entire frame. He was covered in minor cuts and burns like her, but worse. He didn't appear to have any other seriously injuries besides the blow to his temple. The blood was already seeping through her vest and staining her fingers. His face was deathly pale and he was breathing rapidly. She gulped, trying her hardest not to gag.

"You'll be okay," Sally lied with a wobbly smile, obviously meant to reassure.

"If I'm not... then I have something I need to get out of my chest..."

Sally placed a finger over his lips. "Save your strength. Whatever it is it can wait. I'm calling the others and we're gonna airlift you to the hospital in Station Square,"

"No..." Sonic wheezed. He coughed, leaving a trail of blood on the side of his mouth. Sally grimaced. "I... I need to tell you that I..."

"Sonic," Sally said sternly. She noticed that Sonic's eyes were fluttering shut. "No, don't fall asleep!"

"I... I lo..."

Whatever Sonic meant to say was put to a stop as he fainted...

"NO!"

* * *

Moments later, the other Freedom Fighters arrived and carried him back to Tails's plane, trying to wake Sonic up and stop the bleeding. As they flew through the air in a frenzy, Sally tried to revive Sonic by performing CPR among other exercises, but he didn't stir.

His head was resting in her lap. As she checked his wrist for a pulse, she used her other hand to stroke his quills, hoping to somehow communicate that she was there for him.

The next events were a blur. They landed on the helecopter landing pad for Station Square Medical Center. Paramedics met them there and wheeled Sonic off in a gurney. The Freedom Fighters waited anxiously in an adjacent lobby to the emergency room, hoping, _praying _that their friend would be okay.

Two hours later, Doctor Quack greeted them with a clipboard and a defeated look. "Are you here for Sonic?"

Sally stood up from her chair and nodded. "Yes we are. Is he gonna be okay?"

"Well, the thing is..." the old doctor trailed off, uncertain. He forced himself to look Sally in the eye. "Sonic is in a coma. We fear that the head trama from his injuries has permanently affected his brain. Ifhe wakes up, there's no telling what state he'll be in. He could have a different personality, be physically or mentally disabled, or not even remember anything; he could have amnesia,"

The Freedom Fighters exchanged despondent looks. Sally felt her heart clench... there was a chance Sonic wouldn't wake up... and if he did, his whole life would be changed.

"Worst case scenario is that he never wakes up and you'll have to make the difficult descision to cut his life support," Doctor Quack continues. "Best case scenario is that he wakes up and only has horrible migraines for the rest of his life,"

"And most likely scenario?" Sally asked.

"We can't predict that just yet,"

Sally nodded in understanding. "Can we see him?"

"Not yet. His immune system is running amok from the head trama so the slightest pathogen could severely hurt or even kill him right now. Give it two days then you'll be able to visit, but you'll have to exercise caution,"

"Thank you, doctor,"

Doctor Quack nodded and walked off to treat his next patients, a teenage couple that got their braces stuck together while kissing. Even as he pried metal off metal in the operation room, his mind was still on Sonic and the heartbroken looks of his friends when he told them about the coma.

Being the bearer of bad news... it was harder everytime.

* * *

The next two weeks were a melchonic blur to Sally. Everyday she could, she'd visit Sonic hours at a time. Tails did the same and it was obvious that the whole situation was hitting the kitsune hard. After all, Sonic was like a brother to him. It was expected.

When Sally wasn't at the hospital, she'd be attending tutoring sessions with Rosie back in Knothole and helping townsfolk with mundane errands to distract herself.

She certainly didn't expect her melchonic pattern to be broken on a rainy day like this by Nicole, who's holographic form was occupying the chair she usually sat in next to Sonic's bedside.

Sonic didn't look any different, to Sally's dismay. He was still in a coma, still hooked up to all kinds of machines breathing and eating for him. His face was unnaturally pale and expressionless, as if he were dead.

Sally closed the distance between her and Nicole and stood behind the chair. "I didn't expect to see you here,"

"What? Is it a crime to support a comatose friend?" Nicole asked with palms up. She stood up, grabbed Sally's hands, and smiled a wide toothy grin. "I have a surprise for you,"

"What is it? Sonic?" Sally inquired, half jokingly and half cynical.

"You'll see. Check your handheld,"

Sally did as she was asked, pulling out the device run by Nicole's system. In her app section, there was a new app labeled _ComaChat._ "What's this?" she asked, peering at the screen with a furrowed brow.

"I've been working on a communication program that allows the comatose to communicate via brain link to the device. It works like texting; you simply type a message and Sonic can reply,"

Sally's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "N-Nicole, how'd you do this?! This... this is..." she smiled despite herself. "..._amazing..._" she hugged her friend as tears pricked her eyes. "Thank you,"

"No prob, Sally," Nicole said, still being hugged. She patted Sally's back. "You've been so depressed the last two weeks, so I figured thatnthis would cheer ya up,"

Sally pulled away and eagerly opened the app. A ping sounded and in green sprawling letters, the screen relayed instructions.

1\. To add a new comlink, click Add Person

2\. Place the phone on top of the desired person's forehead.

3\. Wait until you hear a ping, then a new person will pop up in the contact section.

4 Click the contact and click Communicate.

Sally's eyes scanned the instructions and she followed them as fast as possible. When Sonic's name popped up, she clicked his comtact and pressed the correct button. After a few moments of loading, a screen popped up, looking identical to that of a regular texting app.

"Moment of truth," Nicole said with a reassuring smile. She turned to Sonic. "Sonic, I know you can hear me. To talk to us, all you have to do is think what you want to say and it will pop up on the screen,"

"He can hear you?" Sally asked, apalled. Oh, the things she'd said to him before... he could hear her... he now knew about her stuffed animals... crap.

"Yes, comatose people can hear, feel, and smell everything going on outside. They are still aware, they just can't move or speak cause they technically aren't awake," Nicole explained.

Sally chuckled. "Then I screwed up,"

She took a shaky breath. "Sonic?"A moment later, a text popped up from Sonic. _Finally! Not talking was driving me insane!_

Sally gauked at the screen before turning to Nicole. "Wow... it's really him?"

"It's really him. This is not a joke," Nicole assured.

Sally turned back to Sonic and grabbed his hand, her handheld in her other hand. "Are you in pain?"

_Meh, I've been better. _he answered on the screen. Another speech bubble popped up. _Sorry for worrying ya, by the way._

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Sonic. I really did try... I really did..."

Sonic didn't respond for a moment, leaving Sally to wonder if the connection was lost before he did answer.

_Don't sweat it. It's my fault for not being careful. Least I'm alive, that's a plus._

Sally dipped her head in shame. "Yeah, but if you wake up, your brain could be altered,"

_I don't feel different. I'll probably be fine.__"_

So you're fine mentally. What if you're affected physically? You could wake up blind or paralyzed!"

_Wow, Sal. You're always the optimist, aren't ya?_

Sally fought the urge to roll her eyes. It wouldn't even serve a purpose since Sonic couldn't see her. "I'm a realist,"

"Don't mind Sally," Nicole butted in. "She's just a grouch as always," she playfully elbowed the chipmunk, who glared indignantly.

"I am not!" she snapped.

_Ah, there she is! _Sonic joked.

"What's that supposed to mean?

_Glad to see you haven't changed is all. You're kinda cute when you're mad..._

Nicole snickered as a blush overtook Sally's tan muzzle. "Even when you're comatose, you're still a hopeless flirt,"

If Sonic could blush in his state, he would be. Sally could've sworn his muzzle turned pink for a moment. _I wasn't flirting! Just pointing it out!_

"Suuuure," Nicole drawled slyly.

_Erg... you're lucky I'm in a coma, Nicole._

"When you wake up," Nicole said. Sally blinked at the word _when. _"we'll duke it out. Sound good?"

_It's on!_

"You guys are so immature," Sally sighed.

Sonic didn't say anything for a moment before his next message. _Um... you think I could talk to Tails too? I want to let him know I'm okay and all that stuff. I kinda heard him crying a few times..._Sally nodded, a useless gesture. "We'll text him,"

They did so and Tails burst through the doors, looking frenzied. "LET ME TALK TO HIM!!"

His voice was shrill and quick. Everyone in the room winced, even Sonic's ears twitched. A message quickly popped up on the screen as Tails rushed forth and pried the handheld from Sally's hand.

_Dude, I can still hear! That hurt!_

Tails blinked at the screen in awe before looking back at Sonic. "It's really him?"

"Yep," Nicole said, nodding. "He can hear you too,"

_Yeah and for the past two weeks, _Sonic sent out. _people have been using me as their secret keeper unaware that I could actually hear them XD_

Tails's white muzzle flushed red in embarrassment. "Aw, crud,"

_Don't worry, I won't tell. _Sonic assured, followed by a winking emoji.. _How ya doing, buddy?_

Sally and Nicole ducked out of the way so Tails could sit down. "I'm okay. I'd be better if I could actually hear your voice. When are you gonna wake up?"

_Dunno. I'm trying, I'll tell you that._

"How does your head feel?"

_Like heck... how are the others?_

"They've been better..." Tails sighed sadly. "We all miss you,"

_I miss you guys too. Don't worry, Tails. I'm gonna be fine. I can feel it in my gut._

Tails smiled at the fact that Sonic was still as confident as ever. He'd figured that the explosion would at least humble him a bit.

"The doctor is gonna examine you later, so expect some poking and prodding," Sally informed sympathetically.

_TELL THEM NO NEEDLES!! _Sonic demanded in all caps.

Sally rolled her eyes and ruffled Sonic's quills. "Aw, is wittle Sawnic still afraid of getting shots?"

_Two words: third finger._

"Sonic, Tails is here!" Nicole chided.

Tails blinked in suprise. "What does he mean by third finger?"

"Nothing, Tails," Sally lied in exasperation.

* * *

They spoke for a few more hours until Sally's battery started dying and they were forced to end the conversation for the time being. Over the next few days, they would use Nicole's program to speak to Sonic.

Meanwhile, Sonic's dear old Uncle Chuck finally arrived from Robotropolis to be greeted by Nicole's pleasant suprise. More people such as Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Cream, and Vanilla all arrived and took turns having conversations with Sonic via Nicole's link.

One night, Sally was in her hotel room in Station Square. Nicole was currently on sleep mode, but her program apparently could run without her assistance. The lights still off, Sally pulled on her vest (which had Sonic's blood painstakingly washed out) and boots, grabbed her handheld, and left the room. She went down the elevator, walked through the empty lobby, and took a ten minute stroll to the hospital.

Visiting hours were over, so Sally had to be sneaky. She ducked inside a janitor's cart as he went up the elevator. To Sally's luck, he got off at Sonic's floor. When he wasn't looking, she mad dashed out and down the hall, ducking behind carts whenever a person walked past. She finally reached Sonic's room and shut the door behind her.

Luckily, no one but Sonic was in the room and obviously Sonic wouldn't tell on her. He probably didn't even know she was here yet.

To make her presence known, Sally walked loudly and grabbed Sonic's hand. "Hey,"

The screen on Sally's handheld pinged with Sonic's reply. _Do you have any idea what time it is?_

"I couldn't sleep," Sally admitted.

_And you snuck in? Props, Sal. You're finally learning from moi!_

"You aren't Antoine," Sally said sternly. "And I'm glad, obviously,"

_I'm telling him you said that._

Sally flicked his forehead.

_Ow! You're mean!_

"That's right and don't you forget it," Sally teased. Something on the screen caught her eye. A few texts up was an attachment that was a few hours old. It was a video. Sally didn't even know Sonic could send videos. "What's this?"

_Wha- oh. Don't click that!_The video was labeled Comatose by Skillet Was it something for Sonic to vent about his condition? Against his request, Sally clicked it.

The cover was the word Skillet in metallic letters and under it was a picture of a human man holding a plug. The lyrics accompanied the music in white letters.

EDIT BY AUTHOR: Look the lyrics up on Google. Don't ask why but it's ridiculous T-T

The music faded and the video ended. Sally paused it before it could play again in a loop. She looked at Sonic and realized that tears, of all things were glistening at the corners of his closed eyes. She took his hand. "Oh, Sonic. Why didn't you tell me you felt this way?"

Sonic took a few moments to reply digitally. _I wanted to, Sal. I'm just too much of a coward to say so myself so I uploaded this video. I practically memorized it._ _Then I chickened out and decided not to show you._

"You were afraid to say that you hate being comatose?" Sally asked. She was so clueless, Sonic couldn't help but think.

_No... I love you._

Sally blinked at the words in suprise. He... loved her? How? Why? When? And WHAT?!

Those words... those three simple words: I love you. Never did she expect to hear a phrase with such meaning from Sonic, especially after what happened.

Several years ago, she and Sonic dated. She loved him then as she did now. Sadly, an explosion related to the Xorda time dial took Sonic from her, leaving him to be presumed dead for a year. In reality, he'd been stranded in space. When he returned, everyone rejoiced and Sally's heart was filled with happiness that she hadn't felt in a year. It felt so good... she didn't want to lose it!

She offered Sonic the chance to rule the kingdom by her side, but to her shock, he refused. He didn't want to give up being a hero. He didn't want to abandon those he'd sworn to protect, which was understandable.

Sally didn't think that back then, though. She was so desperate to keep him out of danger and to think he was gonna hurt her again. She slapped him and called him selfish. The two yelled at each other _in public._

Sally asked Sonic what was more important to him, her or defeating Eggman. Sonic stayed silent and she took it as her answer, running off into the night. Things were never quite the same between them. Evetually, Sally apologized for her behavior and Sonic forgave her, saying they were still friends. But there was always that wall between them, that silent tension that they'd never felt in all the years they'd known each other.

So how could Sonic love her after what she did?

"I... I..." Sally stammered. "But I hurt you... why?"

_I had that incident coming._

"But-"

_I should've tried to explain myself when I turned down your offer. I was too stupid to realize that you were still hurting. I'm sorry, Sal._

"No, I'm sorry," Sally refuted, her voice cracking. "I should've controlled myself or least have taken you somewhere private for that conversation. Imstead, I slapped you in front of everyone..."

_It's not like you knew that it'd go south._

"I have to say, Sonic," Sally mused. "You're the only guy I've known that would turn down the chance to be King,"

_Well, to be fair you said you didn't want to be Queen._

"Yeah... it's not easy, to be honest,"

They were silent for a moment until Sally leaned forward and kissed Sonic's muzzle. Even though he was comatose, his muzzle burned red, causing Sally to chuckle.

_Odudgdbksijsk, _Sonic accidentally sent out.

"Hehe..." Sally chuckled. She squeezed his hand. "I love you too, Sonic. Please wake up soon, I miss your stupid jokes and cocky attitude,"

_In the meantime, I have to stick with memes, _Sonic said before a picture popped up of Knuckles, but his body was more squat and there was the caption _Do you know da wae?_

Sally laughed. "That meme is so dead,"

_Yeah, but I won't pass up any opportunity to poke fun at Knux._

"You're impossible,"

Sally's ears twitched as she heard footsteps. And they were getting closer. "Oh crap. Someone's coming!" she whisper hissed.

_Go! While you can! _Sonic urged. _We can talk tomorrow._

Sally kissed Sonic again, quickly but tenderly. "Okay. I'll be back," She quickly took her leave, ripping open the window and shuffling down the rail. Cold autumn air whisked under her vest, causing her to shiver. The height itself didn't bother her. She was a chipmunk; climbing was in her blood. Just like the adrenaline from Sonic's confession.

She yearned to see him again; awake and with that carefree smirk and bright green eyes that burned with adventure.

Meanwhile, Doctor Quack walked into Sonic's room, prepared to take his pulse as required. His eyes widened and he dropped his clipboard, gauking at the sight.

Sonic's eyes were open and he was sitting up, looking out the window.

* * *

A/ N: The song was Comatose by Skilllet, just to remind ya. Skillet has some great music for workouts and cheering up. Check em out. When i listened to Comatose, I wasn't sure of it was a romantic song or about God since Skillet is Christian (another thing I like about them). If it's about God then whoops. But hey, a lot of their songs sound unintentionally romantic.

Ciao!


End file.
